The present disclosure generally relates to storage management. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer program products for managing an index in a storage system.
With the development of networking and storage technologies, an increasing number of applications may produce and consume a large amount of data. This data includes online video, social media, and user-uploaded content, which contribute to the need for easily accessible storage systems. An example of which is Object Storage. During operations of the storage system, an index may record locations at which files corresponding to the objects are stored in the storage system, and the index may be used to quickly access needed files. Accordingly, how to manage the index may be a focus in the field of storage systems.